Un asesino arrepentido & un alma dispuesta a perdonar
by UnaMasEnLaFila
Summary: Dib muere. Contiene final alternativo para quien no le guste el zard xD hecho a modo de divertir y entretener a todo publico.
1. Chapter 1

_**El arrepentimiento de un asesino y un alma dispuesta a perdonar.**_

-Zim… ayúdame…por favor…no me dejes caer…

Me vio desde donde estaba y ya sabia lo que contestaría

–No… púdrete dib-larva.

Me piso los dedos y no pude evitar soltarme, la caída libre, su risa de victoria, el gano… Yo solo fui un perdedor, me di cuenta, mi vida fue una farsa, nunca nadie me amo, ni mi hermana , ni mi padre, al final me estoy muriendo de un forma realmente patética, y me doy cuenta que es tan patética como yo, antes de caer finalmente no puedo evitar sonreír, recordando que mi único y buen enemigo y amigo siempre fue Zim, una mini milésima de segundo antes de morir, me doy cuenta de lo que pensé y lo perdono por es, no hay rencor.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde mi muerte, por mas de que trate de recordar que pasó antes que muriera no puedo solo recuerdo quedarme colgando y la pisada de zim en mis dedos, uno pensaría que la caída haría que mi alma quedara como morí pero no, tengo mi cuerpo de 17 años como si nada, en cambio mi cuerpo quedo echo pedazos, yo vi mi cuerpo en la morgue, vi mi cuerpo desnudo sobre esa mesa de metal, con mis piernas en formas extrañas, vi mi cráneo roto y vi mis ojos sin vida, vi como me abrían para hacer el examen interno, ellos pensaron que me suicide pero no, fue Zim, no tengo rencor hacia él, será raro decir esto pero incluso hay momentos en los que lo extraño, extraño esos momento en el que nos perseguimos mutuamente y nos golpeábamos , ahora que lo pienso que no lo he ido a ver, supongo que lo podría visitar.

Me voy caminando hacia su casa evitando el sol, la vez pasada descubrí que el sol me hace daño, es un poco raro, también descubrí que cuando la gente me atraviesa ellos no sienten nada, a comparación de mi siento cosas raras en mi estomago, la escuela no le ha hecho caso a mi muerte, nadie se sienta en mi lugar, lo respetan, nadie lo toca, el primer día que fui en mi estado de fantasma había una rosa y cuando fui dos días antes de hoy estaba esa misma rosa en mi lugar pero ya marchita.

Llegue casa de zim y atravesé la puerta, no estaba Zim pero si su perro, este se veía deprimido y no le hacia caso a un programa sobre zombies que veía, me quede viendo la pantalla y luego me senté alado de Gir a ver el programa, el programa trataba sobre el virus, era de mi estilo, unos minutos después el programa acabo y baje a al laboratorio.

Lo que vi me sorprendió, Zim en posición fetal y la cabeza entre las piernas… llorando, murmurando de forma aterradora y con una locura que irradiaba, doy un paso y rápidamente levanta la cabeza, me quedo parado sin mover ni una fracción de mi, pensando que me vio pero eso es imposible, sé que no puede nadie puede.

Su cara es horrible, tiene una sonrisa de asesino y ojeras de al menos una semana, no puedo evitar sentir miedo, jamás lo había visto así, tan roto y descosido, hay algo en su mano… cabello, lo aprieta como si fuera algo que no pudiera dejar escapar jamás, estoy seguro de que tiene las uñas encajadas en sus palmas, no lo puedo evitar y me acerco a él, me pongo en cuclillas para quedar a su estatura y veo sus ojos color vino y otra vez me viene a la cabeza lo que jamás acepte, son sumamente hermosos, esa sonrisa desaparece, parece como si me viera pero realmente me atraviesa con la mirada , quiero tocarle la cara y por alguna razón decirle que estoy bien, que lo he perdonado y… y que yo…siempre…lo voy a querer.

De pronto zim estira las piernas, atravezandome y recarga en sus codos, pensando con una cara seria, suspiro y me levanto para dar un pequeño recorrido por su laboratorio, en una mesa de metal hay mas pelo, lo tomo y lo empiezo a analizar con la mirada, es de mi mismo tono y textura, por un momento me quedo con la ridícula idea de que me pertenece, dejo el cabello en donde estaba y veo unas notas en Irken, las empiezo a leer con un poco de dificultad, puedo diferenciar algunas palabras…

_**Sujeto… primer… experimento… fallido…clonación…ADN del sujeto… quinto experimento… catastrófico… sexto… en progreso… posiblemente… vuelva…**_

Me quedo atónito, junto mis ideas y me sale que el cabello es mio, que ha estado tratando de clonarme seis veces y que tal vez en esta ultima lo logre.

Me quede pensando porque… porque si él me quiso matar por que ahora lo quería arreglar, quise gritar, en este momento realmente me siento confundido, puedo escuchar los pasos de Zim justo detrás de mi tiene la mirada perdida y solo me atraviesa haciendo me sentir eso en mi estomago.

Volteo rápidamente y lo tomo del hombro queriendo llamar su atención, él se queda quieto haciéndome pensar que lo ha sentido, no mueve ni un musculo, con la palma de su mano se golpea levemente la frente.

– El control. -dice

No me sintió, solo se ha recordado que olvida el control, no se como llamar su atención, veo que hay un frasco de vidrio vacío y lo tiro, el voltea confundido, pienso en que puedo hacer después y entonces se me ocurre formar una palabra con los vidrios rotos.

Muevo los vidrios hábilmente formando letra por letra lo que le quiero decir.

_**"Te perdono zim"**_

Zim esta asombrado, deshago esa oración y le pongo lo que siempre sentí pero no sabia como decírselo.

_**"Siempre te amare"**_

Su cara muestra confusión y tristeza, supongo que no sabe quien soy así que pongo:

_**"Dib."**_

Zim cae de rodillas en el piso y empieza a sollozar, diciendo una y otra vez que lo siente, luego dice algo que jamás pensé que pudiera salir de su boca.

–Yo… también te amare siempre humano…te extraño… mucho… en esta semana me he… dado cuenta… de que realmente… no puedo vivir sin ti.  
otra vez deshago el mensaje y escribo:  
__

_**"se fuerte, yo también te extraño."**_

Zim sonríe con melancolía y me hace una pregunta que francamente no se como contestar.

–¿Donde estas?.

No hago nada, no me atrevo a contestar la pregunta.

En cambio le respondo.

_**"No me clones. por favor..."**_

Zim me atraviesa pon la mirada y frunce el ceño.

-Eso seria como olvidarte...

Sonrío y noto que mi alma se hace mas transparente, este era mi último propósito.

_**"Estare en tus cicatrices y memorias, no lo olvides mi querido enemigo..."**_

Me hago aun mas transparente y entonces se que hacer, ahí hincado frente a Zim, le planto un beso, el solo posa su mano en sus labios y yo me voy, para siempre.

FIN

(si realmente aman el Zard no lean el final alternativo, no me hago responsable de corazones rotos ni de quejas por curiosos)


	2. Final alternativo :)

Despierto agitado y sonrojado, estoy en mi casa, me paro corriendo y voy al baño de mi habitación, ma lavo la cara y me sigo viendo al espejo, entonces corro hacia el excusado y vomito.

-Odio a las fangirls que hacen "Zadr", ¿acaso no ven que somos enemigos?

Fin

Soy una troll jua jua jua xDDD


End file.
